


Whatever It Takes

by Kyra_Marmora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Marmora/pseuds/Kyra_Marmora
Summary: Shiro grows weary of this war that has pulled them all in. But he finds the strength and willpower to go on by looking at the people he cares about most.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acxa_Kogane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acxa_Kogane/gifts).



Shiro was tired. 

So very tired.

Lately, at times, all he wanted to do was just give up.

But then he'd look at his team. 

He'd see the glint of triumph in Pidge's eyes after working hard and long on a project and finally having a breakthrough, and the hardened resolve and determination in the Green Paladin to find her family, no matter what.

He'd see the confidence and cockiness in Lance shatter, and immense loneliness and a heartfelt belief that he was just a fifth wheel take its place. But he would watch the Blue Paladin put aside his insecurities and rise to the challenge when he was needed, time and time again.

He'd see Hunk slowly conquer his fear, not only of flying, but also being afraid of the worst that could happen, and how he would forget his own worries and consistently be there as a huge source of comfort for his teammates when they needed it. Strong, dependable, and extremely kind described the Yellow Paladin perfectly.

He'd see the deep, glowing fire in Keith, its presence not always known but always there, never going away. An aloof and silent manner betokened a difficult past and a hard life, but the Red Paladin's intense drive for justice and honor spoke of his resolve to determine that no one else in the universe would have to suffer as he did. 

He'd see Allura, the princess of a fallen world and a lost race, hide her own grief and stay ever strong, because she knew that they would never survive without someone to guide them. The Altean princess knew what was at stake and she was willing to do it, and get it done right, come what may.

This was his team.

This was his mission.

And he would do whatever it took to get them home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a good friend of mine, who is known on here as Acxa_Kogane. 
> 
> Thanks, Acxa, for not giving up on me.
> 
> May all you who read this story have a wonderful day, and God bless you!
> 
> -Kyra Marmora


End file.
